The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door
The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door is a half-hour TV special featuring a crossover between Codename: Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Cartoon Network officially announced it on February 16, 2007, although staff confirmed it on December 8, 2006. The crossover aired on November 11, 2007. Synopsis When Harold leaves to buy underwear, Billy wears his dad's "lucky pants" despite being told not to. Billy accidentally gets Grim's scythe stuck in the pants, and he gets help fixing them before his dad gets home. He calls "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers", but Billy doesn't have any money, so Eddy tells him to call the Kids Next Door since "they're cheap." When the KND arrive to fix the pants, they find they need 2x4 Technology, so Numbuh 1 dresses up as Billy to stall Billy's dad, while the rest of Sector V take Billy to the KND Deep Sea Base to fix the pants. Mandy comes to Billy's house, and knows that Numbuh 1 is not Billy. Mandy captures Numbuh 1, and tortures him until Numbuh 1 tells Mandy everything about the KND. Meanwhile, the rest of Sector V are flying Billy to the Deep Sea Base, and they get an urgent message that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are using a "delightfulization machine" to make more children into their delightful slaves. Sector V reluctantly takes Billy on the mission, where he mistakes the delightful machine for a bathroom, fusing him, the lucky pants, Grim's scythe and the Delightful Children into a being called the "Delightful Reaper". Meanwhile, Grim comes to Billy's house, and mistakes Numbuh 1 for Billy. Grim then says that his scythe has been fused with evil and strangely delightful children, and Numbuh 1 realizes that he is talking about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The Delightful Reaper begins fusing kids into it, including Numbuh 2. Sector V returns to the moonbase, where they find Mandy disguised as Numbuh 1. Only Numbuh 5 knows that she's an imposter, but since nobody else does, Mandy convinces everyone that Number 5 is losing her mind. Soon Mandy becomes ruler of the KND, renaming it the MND (Mandy New Dictator). When Number 362 finds out the truth, Mandy has her quarantined as well. Numbuh 1 and Grim arrive at the moonbase, where Grim finds out that Numbuh 1 isn't Billy, and Mandy imprisons them. The Delightful Reaper continues making children fuse with it, so after escaping, Numbuh 1 and Grim fuse together with the Bone of Barnacles to create a Giant Skeleton Samurai to battle the Delightful Reaper and Mandy. A giant M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T., piloted by Mandy, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 comes into the battle. Mandy's robot begins to lose until Numbuh 1 and Grim show up and fight the Delightful Reaper, though they begin to lose as well because Harold's lucky pants are impervious to lasers, supernatural energy, and mustard. When the Delightful Reaper is distracted by Numbuh 1 and Grim, Mandy purposely fuses herself with the Delightful Reaper, giving her control of it and is about to destroy Number One and Grim. However, Harold comes overs, demanding the return of his lucky pants. Harold removes the lucky pants and takes them away. Without the lucky pants, the Delightful Reaper is defenseless and the Skeleton Samurai finishes it off, freeing the other kids inside it. Mandy is taken away by the KND, but eventually she escapes, vowing revenge (even though she never comes back for revenge), and everything goes back to the way it was, except for Numbuh 1 (who gets dragged away by Harold, believing him to be Billy, to be punished) and Billy (who pretends to be Numbuh 1, only for everyone to not be fooled, and throw things at him). Operation: Z.E.R.O.: Out-Mandy'd! To promote this crossover episode, Cartoon Network made a game called "Operation: Z.E.R.O.: Out-Mandy'd!" The game is essentially a remake of Operation: Z.E.R.O.: Out-Numbuh'd!" which was made to promote the KND movie "Operation: Z.E.R.O." The only difference in the game is that you fight as Mandy rather than as Numbuh 1 and that the intro and ending sequences are different, and that all references to Numbuh 1 are replaced with "Mandy." Quotes/Transcript Billy: Man of the the house? Does that mean I get to wear your lucky pants? Harold: No, I'm the only one who wears the pants in this family, you just keep an eye on things while I'm gone. AND KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY PANTS! Billy: Sooo, that's a yes? ---- (Grim's scythe got stuck on the lucky pants) Billy: AAH! Dad's pants! What do I do? Dad's gonna sell my organs if he finds out that I ripped his lucky pants! There's only one group of kids that can help me now. ((The telephone rings on Eddy's garage)) Ed: Hello? Eddy: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Pesky Problem Fixers, got a problem that's pesky? We'll fix her for just one lousy quarter. ((Talking sounds on the telephone)) Eddy: Whaddya mean your broke? Hey! if you're looking for charity, call Kids Next Door, they're cheap! ---- Numbuh 5: Is everyone okay? Delightful Children: Yes! I can feel the power going through me! I can feel the- Billy: '''Hey, can you slow down? This talking at the same time is really hard. '''Numbuh 3: OOH! Ooh! I want to try talking at the same time too! Delightful Reaper: That can be arranged, for you can be first to be assimilated by.. THE DELIGHTFUL REAPER! Numbuh 3: Wait, start over! I wasn't ready! Numbuh 5: Come on back to the ship! ((Numbuh 2 has just been assimilated by the Delightful Reaper)) Numbuh 5: NUMBUH 2!! Delightful Reaper: He's only the first one to be assimilated by us.. ((Numbuh 2 joined the Delightful Reaper)) ..soon all children will assimilate! ---- Mandy: '''More and more kids are losing their minds and it leads me to believe it is a virus planted by the adults. '''Numbuh 362: That's horrible! Do you have any idea what we should do? Mandy: Yes, I do. But first, there are going to be a few changes around here. ---- ((Delightful Reaper came to Irwin's house)) Irwin: Dude! You're late for the party yo! Delightful Reaper: You shall assimilate! Billy: WAAAIIIT! Can't we have some cake before we assimilactate? Delightful Reaper: NO! ---- Numbuh 5: What in the heck is going on around here?! And where is Numbuh 362? Mandy: She seemed to have caught the same virus as you did, so I had her quarantine in the med lab. In the meantime I'll be taking over as supreme commander. Numbuh 4: Yeah! And we get to be Numbuh 1's personal guards! Numbuh 5: '''I keep telling ya'll.. THAT IS NOT NUMBUH 1! '''Mandy: You're obviously sicker then I thought and whatever it is you've got, it's spreading, so in order to contain it my first order as the leader is that I'll now be referred to as.. Mandy. Numbuh 5: Mandy? That's the stupidest name that I- Mandy: And not only that, until a cure can be found the KND will be renamed.. The MND. Numbuh 3: The Mean Nasty Doggies? Numbuh 4: The Big Rubber Toilets? Mandy: No you dolts! Mandy New Dictator. ---- ((Numbuh 1 and Grim arrive at KND Moonbase)) Numbuh 3: Hey, look! It's Billy! Numbuh 1: Don't be ridiculous Numbuh 3, and what've you done to our Moonbase, Mandy? OWW! Numbuh 60: DO NOT speak to her mandyness without prior written permission. Mandy: '''It's okay Mandy, Numbuh 60, now leave us. '''Grim: What are you up to this time, girl? Mandy: My destiny! These dumb kids have the means to conquer the world for centuries, but instead spent their time fighting over the right to eat cookies for dinner. But now that I'm in charge, WE'RE HAVING WORLD DOMINATION FOR DINNER! With the side of rice. Numbuh 1: You'll never get away with it! Mandy: And whose gonna stop me? Grim is powerless with out his scythe, and everyone still thinks you're that idiot Billy. Grim: You're not Billy? Mandy: Silence! Take them away! ---- Numbuh 1: Well, isn't this just the perfect Sunday! First I'm stuck impersonating some half-wit kid, then a maniacal girl takes over the Kids Next Door and now I'm locked in a cell with some guy in a Halloween costume! Grim: It's not a costume! I am the Grim Reaper, and you have no idea of the power I possess. Numbuh 1: Oh yeah? Then why don't you use your power to open that door an get us out of here? (Grim shrugs as the door opens on its own) Numbuh 5: '''Numbuh 1! Am I glad to see you. Everybody's gone crazy around here. And what happened to that guy? Don't they feed prisoners around here anymore? '''Numbuh 1: '''Never mind him, let's go. '''Grim: '''Wait! Take me with you! I can help! '''Numbuh 5 : '''With what? A crash diet plan? '''Numbuh 1: Hold that thought. Why would you help us? Grim: Because I’m sick of everyone always taking my scythe! And together, using the Bone of Barnacles, we can stop the Delightful Children and Mandy! I’ll get my scythe, and you’ll get your friends back. Numbuh 5: Forget that fool, let's go. Numbuh 1: No. Right now we need all the help we can get. You go find Numbuh 362, Abby. Grim and I will take care of everything planet sized. Numbuh 5: '''Well then, you'll be needing these (hands Numbuh 1 his shades which she had secretly been hiding after Mandy left with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4) '''Numbuh 1: '''Right then. Let's do it. '''Grim: '''Sunglasses? Heh! Are you going to a fight or a fashion show? '''Numbuh 1: '''Just get on with it! '''Grim: If you say so. ---- ((The Delightful Reaper starts assimilating everyone on its path)) Delightful Reaper: Assimilate! Assimilate! Billy: (sings to tone of 1812 Overture) Assimila-la-la-la-la-la-la!!!!!! Delightful Reaper: Would you stop it! Ugh, I wish I had never assimilated you in the first place! ---- ((Mandy comes in with M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T.)) Mandy: What kind of acronym is that? Numbuh 3: Well, if you weren't in such a rush, maybe I could have come up with a better one! Billy: Hiya Mandy! Did you came to assimimamamalate? Or whatever is we're doing? Mandy: No Billy! You’re in the way of my world domination plan, so I’m taking you out. ((Mandy shoots the Delightful Reaper with mustard)) Delightful Reaper: Oh man! I just cleaned this cloak! ---- Delightful Reaper: You will assimil- Numbuh 1: Hey! You with the pants! Grim: I've come for me scythe! Numbuh 1: And I've come to rescue the Kids Next Door! Billy: And I've come for the all you can eat pancakes for breakfast! (Everyone else silence) Billy: But, if there's no pancakes.. HIIIYAAAA!! ---- Numbuh 1: Our attacks aren't working! Grim: It's those pants! I know those pants.. ((Flashback)) Harold: Yep! This are my lucky pants alright! I wore these babies the night I engaged with Gladys. Grim: You called that lucky? Harold: Heck no! They're lucky because they're immune to lasers, supernatural powers and mustards. References to other Cartoon Network shows Throughout the special, the characters make references to other Cartoon Network shows. *The special was entitled as "The Amazing Colossal Crossover", due to various CN characters, showing up. *Ed, Edd and Eddy make a short cameo when Billy calls them to fix his problem. Their scam was "Ed's Pesky Problem Fixer". Since their show isn't produced or owned by Cartoon Network Studios, the producers had to get permission from AKA Cartoon to use them. *When the KND arrive at Billy's house, he exclaims, "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls!" The Powerpuff Girls also appear as some of the kids popping out of the Delightful Reaper when it is defeated. *When Mandy tortures Numbuh 1, Fred Fredburger says "I enjoy shows about monkeys. I also enjoy shows about monkeys going to camp. I also enjoy shows about imaginary friends. He is talking about My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Camp Lazlo and Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, respectively. *When the Delightful Reaper is assimilating kids, various KND and Billy & Mandy characters are seen. For example, some girls from both shows are shown arguing over whether Rainbow Monkeys or Sassycat dolls are better. Also, Pud'n is seen being beaten up by Sperg as The Tommy comes to the rescue. *When the kids forming to create the Delightful Reaper are dissembled, characters from several Cartoon Network shows come flying out: ** Adam Lyon from My Gym Partner's a Monkey ** Mac and Goo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Dexter, Dee Dee, and Mandark from Dexter's Laboratory ** Andy from Squirrel Boy ** Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls ** Eddy from Ed, Edd n Eddy *When Mandy gets captured, she says "I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you meddling Kids Next Door!" parodying a catchphrase from Scooby-Doo. It should be noted that the phrase was parodied on Billy and Mandy a few times before. *In the end credits, 5 made-up crossovers of different shows are pictured, including: ** Ed, Edd n Mandy (crossover of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) ** Evil Camp Carne (crossover of Camp Lazlo and Evil Con Carne) ** Class of Numbuh 3000 (crossover of Class of 3000 and Codename: Kids Next Door) ** My Gym Partner's a Mandark (crossover of My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Dexter's Laboratory) ** Samurai Mac (crossover of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and Samurai Jack) *Eddy seems to know about the existence of the Kids Next Door and considers them cheap. * Both the KND and the Grim Adventures theme songs collide as the KND both have skeletal, muscle, and full skin part (except Numbuh 1 & 2) also their appearance goes much faster as they appear faster after (except Numbuh 4 who got spun away by Numbuh 3 due to him not jumping after his sequence) because they must fit Billy and Mandy in so Numbuh 5's gymnastics are sped up Numbuh 4 only squirts once Numbuh 2 doesn't make his intro instead he appears during his jumping moment and if you look closely you can see Numbuh 1's rocket boots produce more smoke than usual (this is to hide Billy and Mandy who slaps Billy and jumps while Billy was hauled into the sign by Grim). * When Numbuh 1 said "We normally stay away from this town with all of the weird things that happen here." This may have meant that if this was meant to be canon, all Cartoon Network shows share the same multiverse. Trivia *Although this is an episode of Codename: Kids Next Door, this is the first time since Prank Call of Cthulu that Billy & Mandy has been animated by Rough Draft Korea. *When the intro song is over, Mr. Warburton is called Maxwell Warburton and Maxwell Atoms is called Mr. Atoms. *Coincidentally, both The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door were both winners of the'' Big Pick'' from Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block. * The Delightful Reaper's phrase "Assimilate" may be a spoof of the Daleks from Doctor Who, who are known for shouting "Exterminate." * "Assimilate" may also be seen as a reference of the Borg from the Star Trek series, who seek total "assimilation" of the universe. * Tommy and Sperg appear in this, but do not speak. * When Mandy flies away, Grim breaks the fourth wall by saying, "Try being with Mandy in the same show every day." * Gladys appears in this, but only as a cameo on a picture frame and was briefly mentioned by Harold at one point. * Billy may have control over the reaper as he was the only one able to overcome his/her control before Mandy took control. * Ironically, everyone from KND and Billy & Mandy characters appear in the same town but it looks as though they're at Endsville. It is unknown how they even got there. * This is the last time where Mandy wears her pink dress with a yellow flower. Also, this the last time Mandy looks surprised. External links * Cartoon Network - We're on it at Cartoon Network (USA) * [http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/knd/index.html Codename: Kids Next Door] at Cartoon Network (USA) * [http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/billymandy/index.html The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy] at Cartoon Network (USA) References es:The Grim Adventures of the KND Category:TV Specials Category:Crossovers